true_mwfandomcom-20200213-history
Reincarnators
In the Heavenly Blood Union, there are a bunch of Reincarnators. The strongest ones amongst them number nine.By cultivating the Heavenly Dao Reincarnation Grand Technique they could reincarnate. Reincarnators were synonymous with mystery and power in the Heavenly Dao Union.Once a person was born, he would possess large amounts of martial experience, insights into laws, the only thing left to do was to break through cultivation realms.And to break through cultivation realms, all one needed was to possess a solid foundation, then, everything else would flow naturally. All of the Reincarnators cultivated at an extremely fast speed.Some of the Reincarnators in the Heavenly Dao Union had not only reincarnated once, some would have reincarnated three, four or even five times.The accumulation of multiple reincarnations, with some spacing it out tens of thousands of years to hundreds of thousands of years, have all decided to appear in this era.Their understanding of the laws and the Heavenly Dao were constantly increased and strengthened. Warrior at the early stages of the Dao Seed Realm had nomological insights that reached the standard of peak-Yuan Opening Realm warriors, and ever closing in on Empyreal Kings.Amongst warriors of the same realm, they were synonymous with the word invincible.To be invincible amongst the same realm, only they could live up to that title. The Martial Alliance did not hide the existences of the Reincarnators. Before this, the senior members of the Martial Alliance had all witnessed sparring between the Reincarnators. The terrifying scene was still fresh in their minds, even today.It was also that sparring that made many of the senior members of the Heavenly Dao Union give up their final obstinance as they signed a soul contract and entered the Heavenly Blood Union.Just that alone made the Heavenly Blood Union gain a few dozen new members. Reincarnators were different to Yin specters. Through many rounds of reincarnations, their insight into the laws and accumulation in understanding of cultivation techniques allowed them to be invincible amongst people of their level. They did not encounter bottlenecks in their cultivations. From Sage to Empyreal King to the level of Patriarchs of various large factions, there were even quite a number that could exceed the Patriarchs.The Reincarnators were extremely powerful. Whenever they appeared, they would have executive control of Blood Moon. However, Reincarnators faced another problem. They had short lifespans.The “Heavenly Dao Reincarnation Grand Technique” that the Reincarnators cultivated was not a top mystic technique in the 12 Empyrean Heavens. There were too many side effects in cultivating it. Every reincarnation burned a portion of their life force. As such, the combined lifespan of a Reincarnator was just a tiny fraction of an ordinary warrior at the same realm.However, as many amongst them had cultivation levels that exceeded the level of a faction’s Patriarch, their cumulative lifespan would be a hundred thousand and a few could reach hundreds of thousands.Thus, the time that these Reincarnators remained alive became very valuable.After every reincarnation, they would typically spend a long period of time as an unconscious spiritual soul. They would return to the Heaven and Earth, waiting for their next reincarnation.